


urchatz

by awesomems



Series: passover 2020 / pesach 5780 challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Steve Rogers, M/M, Pesach | Passover, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), biur chametz, i guess?, of course, there's no specific time, they set some stuff on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: Steve and Bucky fulfill a mitzvah.The Burning of the Chametz: In order to finalize Passover preparations, any last amounts of chametz (leavened bread) are burned, at which point only foods that are kosher for Passover are allowed for the duration of the festival.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: passover 2020 / pesach 5780 challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	urchatz

**Author's Note:**

> this fic, as will be the rest in the series, is inspired by [melayneseahawk on tumblr's list of passover prompts](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/614612399672180736/seder-omens-a-good-omens-passover-event-the-jewish). i did take some liberties with the prompt, since urchatz is technically the ritual washing of hands during the seder, but i applied it to the cleansing of home. hope you enjoy!
> 
> translations for the hebrew in end notes

“Hey, Buck, wanna set some stuff on fire?” Steve held up a paper bag and a few unlit matches. 

“Just randomly?” Bucky put down the book he was reading, intrigued. “I mean, sure, but―” 

“No, not randomly,” Steve laughed. “It’s the rest of the _chametz_ I found yesterday, for Pesach tonight.”

“Oh, right. Obviously.” He tore out a big piece of foil to use as a surface and turned to his partner, “Let’s start a fire.”

On the roof of their apartment building, Steve and Bucky laid down the foil, along with some old newspapers as makeshift kindling, a few cinder blocks to contain the flame, and the _chametz_ , which mostly included some bagels and some pastas that were almost done and weren’t worth selling. 

“Wanna do the honors?” Bucky asked, lighting a match and handing it to Steve, to which he looked way too excited for. He dropped the match in the middle of the circle they had made and watched it go up in flames. 

“Wow,” he whispered. “This is so cool.”

“Should I be worried? You seem way too into this.” Bucky made fun of him, but really it was endearing.

“No! I mean, it’s not like I’m a pyromaniac or anything.”

“Sure. Do you remember how to nullify it?” 

Steve looked up, as if that would help him remember the statement, but was able to say the first couple words. “‘All leaven and anything leavened that is in my possession…’”

“‘...whether I have seen it or not…’” Bucky continued, in an attempt to jog the younger man’s memory. 

“Right! ‘Whether I have seen it or not, whether I have observed it or not, whether I have removed it or not, shall be considered nullified and ownerless as dust of the earth.’”

“We are now _chametz_ -free.” He kicked away the bricks and gathered the foil up by the corners to collect the ashes, and leaned forward for a kiss. “ _Chag sameach_.” 

“ _Chag sameach,_ _v’ani ohev otcha_.” 

Bucky just laughed and rested his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Show-off.”

“Honestly, yeah,” he said and placed another quick kiss against Bucky’s hair. “Happy Passover.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> chag sameach = lit. "happy holiday", common greeting for jewish high holidays  
> "... v'ani ohev otcha" = "and i love you" 
> 
> if you don't know anything about passover but would like to follow along, here are some places you can find info about the history and traditions:  
> [wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Passover)  
> [passover 101 (my jewish learning)](https://www.myjewishlearning.com/article/passover-pesach-101/)  
> [the passover story (reform judaism)](https://reformjudaism.org/jewish-holidays/passover/passover-story)
> 
> chag kasher v'sameach!


End file.
